


An Unexpected Encounter (1/1)

by soulless



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless/pseuds/soulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dino bursts into the Varia's suite looking for Tsuna, something unexpected happens to him. This is based off of events in chapter 356. It was originally posted to my LJ several weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Encounter (1/1)

Nothing ever worked out quite the way Dino planned.   
  
The Cavallone don thought he’d arranged the evening quite well. He ordered an elegant dinner for Tsuna and Reborn, after which he intended to invite them upstairs to plan for the upcoming representative battle. He even considered ways to tactfully get rid of the Arcobaleno so he could be alone with his ‘sworn younger brother’. Though he knew that would likely end with Tsuna getting embarrassed and frantically running home to lock himself in his room.   
  
What he didn't count on, however, was the turn of events that led to dinner with the Varia seated at a table directly across from theirs. Even more unexpected was his attraction to the man seated at the head of that table. Though, if the Cavallone boss were to be completely honest with himself, his attraction to Xanxus nothing new. Dino had spent a lot of time over the years wondering what Squalo saw in the Varia leader. However, the blond chose to ignore any feelings he had for the man, except for those of contempt... and possibly jealousy.   
  
Dino had no way to explain what he'd felt when, an hour or so earlier, he burst into Xanxus' suite looking for Tsuna. Maybe it was the way the other man lounged there, calmly sipping his sake while threatening to erase the Vongola Tenth. Maybe it was the blood lust that both frightened and excited the Cavallone don. Hell, it could have the fact that, until that moment, he’d never seen the Varia boss dressed in anything other than his uniform.  
  
Whatever the reason, he didn’t like where his thoughts were headed — sake, Xanxus, slipping that smooth fabric off his shoulders, running his hands over that muscular chest .  Even if he wanted those daydreams to become reality, he certainly didn’t expect the other man to return whatever feelings he might have. Especially since Dino himself wasn’t exactly sure those what feelings were.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, the Cavallone boss glanced tentatively at the Varia table. He looked up from his plate to carefully examine the man seated across the room. Xanxus met Dino's gaze and held it for a moment, before returning to his meal. It was the same icy glare the Varia boss gave everyone, but Dino thought he saw something else in those eyes as well.  
He shook himself out of his reverie. It was a ridiculous idea. Xanxus had no interest whatsoever in the Cavallone boss, except maybe to kill him. Dino was, after all, allied with Tsuna. The only thing the Varia leader was interested in at this point was destroying the Vongola Tenth, and that included obliterating anyone who stood in his way.  
  
Dino sighed and tried to finish his meal, but the food that once looked so delicious now seemed tasteless. He pushed the fork around his plate, and chanced another look toward Xanxus. He was startled to find the Varia boss staring back at him, a smirk crossing his lips as he looked the blond over, carefully taking him in.  
  
He tore his gaze away from the other man, dropping his fork in the process. As it clattered against his plate, the sound seemed to ring loudly throughout the room. The restaurant was becoming stifling, and Dino felt the need to get out of there, fast. Within minutes he made his excuses to Tsuna and Reborn, and promised to meet them in the morning to discuss the upcoming battle.  
  
He hurried to the elevator — which took forever to get to the lobby — and pushed the button for his floor. He was relieved that no one else was in the elevator with him, and he leaned against the wall, trying to slow his breathing.  
  
When he arrived at his suite, he rushed past Romario and shut himself in his office. What he needed was a bottle of wine and some time to think. He had figure out a way to keep Xanxus at a distance, at least until he better understood what was happening to him.  
  
***  
  
Dino was daydreaming in the inner office of his suite when a knock at the door startled him, causing him to drop his wine glass.  
  
"Boss, a message just came for you... it's from the Varia."  
  
Romario let himself into the office and frowned at the mess on the floor, “Such a waste of expensive wine....”  
  
Dino ignored his right-hand man, and took the envelope from him. He carefully broke the seal, and removed the folded paper that was inside.  
  
"It's from Xanxus,” Dino said as he read through the letter. "He wants to meet with me tonight."  
  
"What on earth for?" Romario questioned.  
  
"I have no clue. Maybe he finally came to his senses, and decided an alliance with us would be beneficial after all," Dino shrugged. "It's hard to say what that man is thinking."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
The Cavallone boss turned the letter over in his hands as he considered his options. He really had no idea what was going on inside Xanxus' head, and given the feelings he stirred inside Dino, it was probably not the best idea to be alone with him. Still, he had to find out what the deal was between them.  
  
"I'll go," Dino announced. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to piss that guy off, and it's worth a try to convince him to fight with us, even if it's only temporary."  
  
Romario nodded in agreement. "I'll go with you then."  
  
"No!" Dino shouted. He quickly added, "The note says he wants to talk to me alone. I don't want to start negotiations on the wrong foot by making him think we don't trust him. I'll go on my own."  
  
Romario shot his boss a look that said he thought Dino was certifiably insane, but conceded nonetheless.  
  
***  
  
Mere seconds after he knocked on the private entrance to the Varia boss’ quarters, Dino found himself inside the plush bedroom and pinned against the door. He could feel the warmth of Xanxus' breath caress his ear as the other man growled, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I- I..." The words became jumbled in Dino's confusion, and when he didn't respond right away, the Varia boss continued.  
  
"What is it you want from me?" He repeated more forcefully, his grip tightening around Dino's wrists. "Tonight at dinner, the way you stared at me, what are you scheming?"  
  
"I- I'm not scheming anything," the Cavallone don managed to answer. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Bullshit," hissed the other man.  
  
Before Dino could respond, Xanxus' mouth covered his. The blond wanted to struggle, he knew he should fight the advances of the other man, but his body refused to obey. After all, he'd fantasized about this just a couple hours earlier.  
  
The Varia boss pressed against him, and Dino responded. Common sense told him he shouldn't be there, that he was consorting with the enemy, but he didn't care about any of that at the moment. He could only think about the heat between them, and the desire that had been building all evening.  
  
Emboldened by lust, Dino made his move. He grabbed Xanxus by the front of his shirt, and shoved him toward the bed.  
  
"You want to know what I'm scheming?" Dino breathed as he pushed a shocked Xanxus onto the mattress. "You know exactly what I want from you."  
  
The Cavallone don straddled the other man as his fingers worked to quickly unbutton his white dress shirt and get rid of the loosely-knotted tie. He ran his hands over the muscular, scarred chest, and leaned over to kiss each scar, trailing down his abdomen, and pausing just above the Varia belt buckle.  
  
The Varia leader recovered from his surprise, and grabbed Dino by the hair. "What the hell are you doing?" He snarled.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want it?" The blond smirked. "We both know why I'm here, Xanxus."  
  
The other man simply grunted. Dino smiled as he unclasped the belt and released the button on the man's pants. He paused, letting his breath cascade over the remaining cloth barrier. He cringed as Xanxus' grip tightened on his hair, and he took the man's erection into his hand with slow, deliberate strokes.  
  
The dark-haired man forced Dino's head lower, but the Cavallone don wouldn't allow himself to be controlled so easily. He teased Xanxus, letting the other man think he was taking him into his mouth, only to continue the controlled movement of his hand. He knew he was taking a risk by asserting some control over the Varia boss, and the idea frightened and excited him. He could tell it had a similar effect on the other man, as well.  
  
Of course, he should have known better than to attempt to control any situation involving the leader of a fearless group of assassins. Still, as Dino rode him — and later when Xanxus ruthlessly fucked him into the mattress — he had no regrets. Both men got exactly what they wanted, nothing more, nothing less. At least that’s what the blond tried to tell himself as he listened to the light snoring beside him.  
  
Xanxus had his back to Dino, and appeared to be asleep. The blond winced as he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly dressed. He was about to stand up and leave when a calloused hand clasped over his wrist.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The Varia leader growled. He wasn’t used to people leaving his bed of their own accord.  
  
"Back to my suite. I shouldn't be here, Xanxus."  
  
The hand lingered around his wrist for a moment, tightened, and then released him. He rolled onto his side, his back to Dino once again, and grunted something about getting the hell out of his sight. The blond smiled and made his way to the door. He took one last look at the bed before slipping into the hallway, and down the stairs to his floor.  
  
Dino let himself into his suite, and quietly slipped into his bedroom. He wanted to avoid Romario and his other men. There was no way to explain what happened with Xanxus, but he was sure his right hand man already knew there had been no discussion regarding an alliance between the Varia and Reborn's team. That guy seemed to know everything.  
  
As he cleaned up and got ready for bed, he thought about the mess he'd created for himself. Xanxus wanted to get rid Tsuna, and Dino had to protect the Vongola Tenth as a part of his team, not to mention as a friend. Would his confusion regarding Xanxus put his team in danger?  
  
Dino looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. No, he would never let his friends and his men down. That, he knew for sure. Still, it made things more... complicated.  
  
Then there was Squalo. The Varia swordsman was sure to know what happened. Unless he'd gone to see Yamamoto after dinner, which was entirely possible. This whole business with the Arcobaleno was a mess. So many lives had been intertwined through their connection with Tsuna and Reborn, and now those people were expected to fight against each other. It made Dino wonder what that man with the iron hat — as Reborn called him — was really plotting. There had to be more to it than simply lifting the curse of an Arcobaleno, the guy seemed to be starting an all out war.  
  
As he crawled into bed, Dino thought more about Squalo. How was he going to explain what happened? It would probably be best if he didn't say anything. It's not like either of them thought their relationship was exclusive. However, things could become difficult if the swordsman discovered the truth.   
  
But as he drifted off to sleep, a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he should tell Squalo everything. Perhaps there was a way he and Xanxus could share the swordsman. It was definitely an idea worth pursuing. And with that in mind, Dino smiled into his pillow while his sluggish brain conjured up pictures of a night when he would have both Xanxus  and  Squalo in his bed.


End file.
